Of Quidditch and Smiles
by jocelee
Summary: A bit of Snape, a bit of defying tyrants, a couple of OCs. A little sweet, a little inspirational.


Just a dream of mine that I liked. And remembered.

the world of Harry Potter (c) by JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Of Quidditch and Smiles<p>

I jumped off my broom while I was still a couple feet from the ground. The resulting jolt as I landed suited my mood.

"One fouled play," I muttered to myself. "One bloody fumbled pass in two years and in practice, no less! and they jump on me. Princesses, they are."

I stormed through the mud but my Quidditch robes tangled around my legs and tripped me. I got a face full of mud and turf. I started to get up when I saw two pairs of perfectly polished boots land in front of me.

"You know, we expect those robes to be spotless by next practice," said a snooty voice.

"I know, I know." I stood up and started to brush off flecks or dirt and grass.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Captain Shang," I mumbled.

I looked up at the Asian girl and immediately felt angrier. Jennifer Shang's robes looked freshly laundered and not a single strand of her jet black hair was out of place. Her twin sister next to her, Michelle Shang, looked exactly the same, right down to the condescending look on their face. How they managed to stay neat during our grueling three-hour practices was beyond me. My own robes hadn't been washed in a week and my curly red hair resembled a bush.

"You know, Jennings, you're going to have to clean up your act if you want to stay on the team. Ravenclaw can't afford any more losses," said Michelle.

"I just missed the Quaffle! And besides, we haven't lost any matches this season!" I cried

Michelle raised her eyebrow at my outburst.

"Miss Shang," I added.

"It wasn't just that play, Jennings. My sister and I have noticed that your performance has been lagging all week," said Jennifer.

"We've made a list of things that must be corrected if you wish to stay on the team."

Michelle reached into her robes and pulled out a scroll of parchment. She handed it to me with a smirk. I took the paper and tore it open.

_Captain Shang and Miss Shang would like to bring to the attention of Maura Jennings the following faults which must be corrected_

_Unorderly and stained robes_

_Unmaintained broomstick_

_Improperly stored equipment: broomstick, uniform, and protective pads._

_Unless the aforementioned player improves in the above areas, their membership on the team will be terminated._

I crumpled the parchment in my hand. "This is ridiculous. You can't do this to me!"

"I believe we can, Jennings," said Jennifer.

"If you can't play to our standards then we don't need you on the team," Michelle added.

"Your standards?" I sputtered. "Your standards are impossible! You expect everyone to be perfect and, well, let me tell you something, _Captain_. We don't live in a perfect world. No one is perfect, not me, not even you two. I have three exams, a cartload of homework to do and my mum's been ill the past month. So if I haven't been as focused as you would like, excuuuse me, I've had a lot on my mind. And you know what? One day, you're going to have a bad day then you'll be the ones who miss the Snitch or don't save a shot. One day, you won't be so perfect and I'll be waiting for that day. Oh, yes I will."

While I ranted on, I had failed to notice that Professor Snape had come onto the Quidditch pitch and stood between the two Shangs. He smiled at me and, in my anger, I thought he agreed with Captain Shang.

"I've had enough of this. I'm out of here."

I threw the parchment at Professor Snape's face and shoved my way through the three. As I made my way to the locker rooms, I realized three things.

One: I shouldn't have thrown that scroll at Professor Snape's face. I'd probably regret that when I turned in my next potions assignment.

Two: Professor Snape didn't agree with the Shang twins. He agreed with me.

Three: Professor Snape should smile more often.

* * *

><p>NOT INTENDED TO BE A PAIRING. It's just good business. No that's Pirates of the Carribean.<p>

Anyways, I just meant for this to be something sweet. Reviews always welcome.


End file.
